deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Chrono
BA1A32B9-8B59-4504-AECE-3FB9914A5B5F.jpeg|Animal Dude DF3BA0FC-1350-44FC-8805-545173FDBB2C.jpeg|Credit to original Owner F36EF605-CF95-43AF-8E57-52057C9CF84A.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description The Legend of Zelda vs Chrono Trigger! , which Mute Expert Swordsman From Two of the most beloved Nintendo games emerge Victorious? , will link get Chronowned? , or will Chrono Trigger His Demise?. Interlude Two amazing Characters from two of the most acclaimed Nintendo games go head to head , Link the Champion of Hyrule and Crono the Hero of the Middle Ages , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!. Link Rock:Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers, often in green clothing, who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Metal:Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Miyamoto has revealed that if Link were to speak it would ruin immersion and that he wants people to feel as if they are Link. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. Most incarnations are capable of speaking; in Breath of the Wild, Princess Zelda quotes Link's advice on soothing horses verbatim. Breath of the Wild expands on the reasoning for Link's silence; it is the result of the burden he carries as the chosen hero, and despite his doubts, he silently bears his burden. Mipha's Diary implies that Link's silence began after he was chosen by the Master Sword, as she had known him since he was four years old. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. In Breath of the Wild both Mipha and Zelda note that Link can be courageous to the point of recklessness, which Mipha reveals Link has struggled with since childhood. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Metal:link has many types of skills including , bombs , time manipulation, arrows , swordsmanship ,high durability and magic Rock: he has been shown to tank Crazy attacks from calamity ganondorf Who Can Move The Moon but just so this is fair we will use botw link as their are many different versions of link and botw seams to Be the best pick Metal: Awsome!!! , This Fight is Gonna Be Cool!!. D20BFE52-6B7E-45A7-A623-C1C3C99E6601.png|Link Chrono Rock:Crono is a young boy who lives in the year 1000 AD and routinely practices fighting monsters and doing odd jobs for his neighbors. During his town's Millennial Fair Crono meets a girl called Marle and introduces her to his best friend, Lucca, a child genius who is at the Fair displaying her newly crafted teleportation device. Due to an unforeseen catalyst on Marle's person the machine is accidentally teleports her back in time instead of to the predesignated area a few feet away. Crono goes back in time to rescue Marle Metal:Crono winds up in the Middle Ages. Crono finds Marle in the castle posing as the queen Leena. Marle calls for Crono to meet her privately and reveals who she is. Furthermore, Marle is actually princess Nadia. Queen Leena was her ancestor and Nadia has inherited her looks. The queen had been kidnapped recently in the past, and so Nadia took her place in order to maintain the peace. Howevr Nadia soon fades away. When guards come to investigate Crono is presumed responsible for her disappearance and arrest him. Crono begins to break-out of prison and is joined by Lucca, who had finished repairs to her machine and traveled back after him and Marle. Lucca explains the grandfather paradox, that since Marle took queen Leena's place no one had saved her, leading likely to her death and thus Nadia was never born. Upon breaking out of jail completely, Crono and Lucca go off to save queen Leena. Leena had been kidnapped by the demi-human Yakra. Yakra was a shape-shifter who had disguised himself as the royal chancellor and used the opportunity to rule the kingdom while the king grieved. Rock:With Yakra defeated and Leena freed, Marle returns to existence and the three return home. Nadia introduces Crono and Lucca to her father immediately has her confined to her room upon returning and has Crono arrested for "kidnapping" her. Crono is put on trial, and depending on the players choices may be found guilty of innocent. But even if found innocent, the royal chancellor has Crono locked away to satify the King. Crono escapes with the help of Nadia and Lucca and the threes escape pursuit thanks to triggering further dimensional tears as time gates , Eventully Chrono saves Marle after a Long a tedious Adventure , he eventually falls in love with her and marries her. Metal: Chrono was born under the Light element meaning he has very good lighting skills. Rock: Chrono is Extermly skilled and has years of experience, he can also Dodge Lighting Which Easily makes him Faster than the speed of light and was even able to beat beings who can scale to destroying planets! , Very Easily to mistake this guy for a weakling but he can destroy planets?? Metal: yep , Chrono is a power house and has multiple spelling to help him , he has multiple armors that boosts his stats for example his moon armor brings his stats up by a bunch and his green dream revives him if he ever dies . Rock: as strong as chrono is he is extremely weak to fire and ice attacks. Metal: but don’t underestimate this little fella or you may get Cheonowned. Chrono Trigger - Crono as he appears for the Playstation version.png|Chrono pre-Fight BCECD8E2-5E6C-4794-8A8B-25340F2EA06F.jpeg|Version 2 8A2A6C79-4758-4ECB-8212-5F3D9C4EE75D.jpeg|Version 1 Rock:Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!!. Metal: It’s time for a death battle!!!!. Death Battle 9610E471-8A38-487A-841C-0A006A6368BC.jpeg 1C44E8DE-0767-4F7E-A57E-10A548640D52.jpeg 035599BD-E361-4AEA-B2DA-29A65DDDA1D5.jpeg 7A9EA42E-B5AB-4CFA-BB3E-2D5C6ADDEB99.jpeg Link is Walking In the forests of Hyrule , He finds the Full Triforce, As Link runs to It , Chrono Finds it too , Link starts yelling Hyahhh , Chrono says nothing , Chrono then runs up to Link and slashes him with his sword. Fight!. Link blocks and slashes Chrono with the Bronze sword , Chrono gets hit by doesn’t take serious damage , Chrono uses his whirlwind , Slashes start flying at link , Link dodges and Throws a Bomb at Chrono , Chrono gets hit by the attack and explodes , Link then takes out a Shock arrow and shoots the shock arrow at him , the arrow doesn’t do much , Chrono then jumps at Link and start slashing him with his Sword , Chrono gets on top of Link and tries to stab him in the throat , Link then takes out his hylian Shield and blocks , Link cannot hold out much longer , Link then Uses Urboasas Furry , The attack hits Chrono , it doesn’t do much but stops chrono from attacking him , Link then uses revalis gale , link sores into the sky , Chrono uses his Whilwind , Link dodges all the projectiles , Link then jumps in the sky and stabs Chrono in the Cheast , Chrono gets up severely Weakned , Chrono Then Takes out his DreamSeaker Sword , Chrono rushes at Link , Bamb! , Both swords coillde , Both keep struggling to hit each other , both then back away , Chrono summons thunder , Link uses his furry rush and dodges the thunder , Link then takes out a bomb arrow and shoots the arrow at chrono , the attack does major Damage , Chrono then puts on his moon armor, Link shoots a Ice Arrow at Chrono , the attack does damage , Chrono then moves behind Link and Stabs him in the back with his Sword , Chrono then Summons Thunder , Link gets hit by the attack , Link then falls to the ground , nearly dead. Mipha: It is my pleasure. Mipha revives Link and Link returns to Full health , Chrono Summons Lightning again , Link uses Urboasas Furry , the two attacks coillde , Link then hook shots Chrono , Link then starts cutting him with the master sword , Link then shoots a Fire arrow at him , Chrono then uses his Shiva Edge on Link , The attack directly Hits link , It’s a critical hit , Link then Uses his Faries to help heal him , Link gets healed from the wound , Link and Chrono rush at each other , Link then uses Daruks Protection , Chrono Tries to slash Link But cannot , Chrono shoots a Shiva Edge at Link , But Daruk deflects the Projectile, the attack hits Chrono doing serious damage , Link then takes his chance , Link shoots a Gaurdian arrow into Chronos Cheast , Chrono starts bleeding out , Chrono is defeated and cannot fight back , Link goes to grab the Triforce. Chrono: you... , we’re amazing.... Link goes away from the triforce and looks at his fallen opponent , Link then goes over to his body , Chrono reaches out for a hand shake , Link takes out his hand and Shakes chronos hand back , Chrono then closes his eyes and let’s out his final breath of Life , Link takes the triforce and walks away. Perhaps these two can meet again someday , in another life perhaps.... Ko! Conclusion Metal:no, The Feels! Rock: This fight was Very Close , Both Link and Chrono we’re Easily Faster than the speed of light as both were able to Dodge Thunder , Both were also very close in skill and Intelligence, However Links surperior Arcenal proved Too much for Chrono to Handle. Metal: Chrono is not shabby when it comes to Weapons but Link has far too much for Chrono to Handle , He has multiple arrows , Bombs , Multiple healing and Protecting Abillties Via his Faries and Miphas Grace , Daruk would let him Defelect Most things that could have killed him , also remember that any powerful attack Chrono throws at him , Link can deflect , also revalis gale can keep him out of range from most of Chronos attacks as well as his furry rush also helping him to dodge. Rock: Link also has multiple weapons in his skill set , swords , Multiple shields and other weapons , this Fight was pretty close and can go in either ones favor but More often then not Link takes this due to his better skill set and Weapons. Metal: I guess Chrono Triggered his Defeat!. Rock: The Winner is Link!. 044D87E9-AD29-467C-B7A1-366FAEE634CE.jpeg|Link Wins Poll Who wins. Link Chrono Draw Who are you Rooting for? Link Chrono Neither Better game? The Legend of Zelda Chrono Trigger Can’t pick , it’s like choosing which hand to lose Neither , bad taste in general Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Zelda vs Chrono Trigger Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019